A need exists for a sturdy flow meter system that is factory built and pre-installed for immediate use in the field.
A further need exists for a highly reliable flow meter system with a remote terminal unit for easy and fast communication in the field without needing a lot of technical support crew in a hazardous environment.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.